Cry Wolf
by mpingani
Summary: 7th year. Over the summer Hermione was abused. She's changed, no one has noticed but Malfoy. He's content to find why she's changed. Will he fall in love with the girl he never took the time to know? HGDM. Rated M for rape, language, and sexual conte
1. Never Again

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing, damn.

AN Okay well pretty self explanetory. Contains abuse and rape so read with caution. Yup thats about it. I hope you like my story ya da ya da ya da. Please Review, I need and ego boost lol.

Hermione laid on the bed, her father on top of her. She was slipping between the conscious and the unconscious, the only thing she could here were her father's groans as continued raping her. Pain surrounded her body as the darkness came over her. It happened every night, every night for the whole summer. The abuse started the first night she had gotten back from Hogwarts, to saw she was confused was an understatement, but after a week she realized that this was not going to stop soon.

_Flashback_

"_Dad? What are you doing in my room, and at 2:00 in the morning? Is something wrong? Is Mom okay?" Hermione asked her father as he walked towards her bedroom; the opening of her door had woken her up. It was then that she saw the look in his eye, it looked almost evil, and Hermione was about to scream when she felt a hand cover her mouth._

"Don't tell anybody sweetie or I'll kill you and your mother, I'm deadly seriously." Hermione's father whispered into her ear, all Hermione could do was nod in fear.

Every night from then on Hermione was raped and beat by her father. She had to pretend that she enjoyed it otherwise the beating would be twice as bad. His threat had stayed with her, she never told a single soul, she knew that he was telling the truth when he said that he would kill both her and her mother if she told anyone. Her father had changed into a monster and there was no going back.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione woke at 7:00 in the morning to the beeping of her alarm o'clock. The events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She winced as she relived the previous nights beating. He had used his belt. Wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top Hermione limped into the bathroom that adjoined her bedroom and upon looking in the mirror she frowned. Large dark bags fell under her eyes, a large purple bruise covered her cheek, and her once shining honey eyes were now dull and lifeless. She caught sit of her back and tears sprouted in her eyes. Long red welts were evident on her shoulder blades and deep cuts were fresh, but no longer bleeding. Last night's beating had been the worst yet. Hermione stripped and climbed into the shower, she scrubbed at her skin until it was red, she continued scrubbing trying to get rid of that dirty feeling that had plagued her soul. She began washing her honey colored locks and the smell of fresh raspberries made its way to her nose. Hermione had loved the scent of raspberries, but now that scent just brought back horrible memories. After rinsing she quickly left the shower wrapping a large green towel around herself.

Walking back into her room Hermione couldn't help but feel she was being watched, she got that feeling often. She quickly grabbed a pair of boy cut jeans and a dark green t-shirt and walked back into the bathroom to change. Hermione put on her clothes and tied her long hair in a high ponytail leaving a few ringlets to fall and frame her face. After putting on some foundation to cover her bruise she applied mascara and some lip-gloss.

"This is… as good as it gets." Hermione said to herself still looking in the mirror. She walked over to her Hogwarts trunk that she had packed the previous night and drug it out of her bedroom, down the hall, and down a set of stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table eating breakfast. A single plate was set with bacon and eggs on the plate. Good, her father had already left for work.

"Hey sweetie, your Dad had to go to work but he said he loves you and he'll see you in June." Hermione's mother smiled looking up from her newspaper.

"Oh." Hermione was inwardly jumping for glee that she wouldn't have to see her father before leaving.

"I made your favorite breakfast." Her mother stated going back to her paper and breakfast.

"I see that, thank you." Hermione smiled, her and her mother had always got on well.

"Are you ready for your final year at Hogwarts?" Her mother asked while reading her paper. True, it was Hermione's 7th and final year at Hogwarts, and of course she had made Head Girl.

"Yeah I can't wait." Hermione said while moving the food on her plate around in circles with her fork. Lately she hadn't been eating much, it's no wonder why though. Over the summer Harry and Ron had not replied to any of her letters, in fact neither of them had even wrote to her at all. It was like she had slipped off the face of the earth and no one was bothering to find her.

"Okay sweetie we have to go to Kings Cross soon is all your stuff ready?" Hermione's mother smiled while getting up and rinsing off her dishes.

"Yeah." Hermione said in monotone while walking over to the sink and rinsing off her plate. The two women carried Hermione's luggage out to the car and made their way to Kings Cross Station.

"I'll see you in June Hermione. I love you, don't even forget that, your father, he loves you to, sometimes he has a strange way of showing it." Tears came to her mother's eyes, "I'm so sorry Mya! You should have told me, I would have helped. I swear if I…"

Hermione's mother knew about the beatings, "He's not at work is he." Hermione said tears coming to her eyes.

"The police arrested him this morning." Both women smiled, they were finally free.

"I'll see you in June, Mum, I love you!" Mother and daughter hugged and Hermione jogged towards platform 9 and 10 and walked right through to platform 9 ¾ she was finally going home to a place without her father's nightly beatings, but memories still plagued her mind.

Hermione walked onto the train and found and empty compartment. She didn't even bother looking for Harry and Ron; they obviously didn't care what happened to her, especially now that they had girlfriends. Sitting down in the compartment Hermione slipped on her headphones and began listening to one of her favorite songs.

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his hands  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never Again

Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure

He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger as fast as she can  
Never Again

Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never Again

Hermione continued listening to her music and looking out her window until Malfoy popped his blonde head into her compartment.

"You, mudblood!" Hermione's head snapped in Malfoy's direction and she glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy." She went back to looking out the window.

"Where's the rest of the Golden Trio?" Malfoy asked with a sneer on his face.

"How should I know?"

"What did the Golden Trio break up." Malfoy said in mock sympathy, Hermione just turned to glare at him, "Are you serious, the Golden Trio broke up, wow I guess wishes do really come true." Malfoy started laughing while Hermione just glared at him.

"What the hell do you want in here anyways?" Hermione asked obviously bored and still staring out the window.

"Oh that yes, McGonigall wanted a word with the Heads before we reached Hogsmeade." Malfoy smirked his trademark smirk.

"Whatever." Hermione then exited the compartment leaving a shocked and confused Malfoy behind, why hadn't she blown up on him, yelled at him for not telling her about the meeting, smacked him for calling her a mudblood? There was something different about Hermione and Malfoy was intent to find out what.

AN I'm not going to bed but reviews are always nice.


	2. Skin

Disclaimer: Yet again, own nothing except all of my worldly possessions. Actually now that I'm think about it I own a lot of crap… I just don't own the characters of this story and the settings.

AN: Thank you all for your reviews they are greatly appreciated

Chapter 2: Skin

Hermione entered the Head's compartment to see a rather grumpy McGonigall pacing. When McGonigall heard the door to the compartment open she turned to face Hermione, and gave her a grim expression.

"Ms. Granger." McGonigall addressed Hermione.

"Professor."

"You may want to sit down Ms. Granger I have some grave news." Hermione frowned when she heard this and sat like McGonigall had suggested.

"There was… and incident earlier today, right after the train left the station. I'm sorry Ms. Granger… you're mother was found dead in her house." Hermione paled and tears filled her eyes, he hadn't been lying when he said that he would kill her mother.

"How can that be possible? My father's in jail." A million things were running through Hermione's head. How could he kill her mom, he was supposed to be in jail? Had he escaped?

"Ms. Granger, why do you think your father killed your mother? Ms. Granger do you know anything about this?" McGonigall gave the teenage girl a questioning look.

"No… I just thought… he's the only person possible… there's a boundary around our house, only our family can get in unless another person is invited in." Hermione was panicking, McGonigall couldn't find out about the abuse or her father would kill McGonigall too.

"Well, Ms. Granger, I'll leave you too grieve and collect your thoughts. You may go straight up to the Head's Dorm upon arrival at Hogwarts. The painting is on the 7th floor, West Wing, the portrait of the founders, the password is harmony." With that McGonigall left the compartment leaving to Hermione to grieve on her own.

Hermione slipped on her headphones and put in a new CD. She fast-forwarded to another of her favorite songs and started singing along with the lyrics.

I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise

Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been

Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
But my tears you'll taste

Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright  
I don't believe I'll be OK  
I don't believe how you've thrown me away  
I do believe you didn't try  
I do blame you for every lie  
When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine

Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin  
You might have started my reckoning  
I've got a reason now to bury him alive  
Another little white lie

Hermione's eyes were closed as she finished singing the song and she didn't notice Malfoy had entered the compartment. She opened her eyes as the song ended, she hadn't realized that tears were flowing freely down her cheeks; no matter what she did she couldn't get away from him. It was then that she noticed that Malfoy was also in the compartment.

Malfoy was confused as to why Granger was crying, so he did the only thing he knew what to do in that situation, he sneered, "What's wrong Granger, Harry turn you down."

Hermione turned and just frowned at him and went back to listening to her music.

"Wow, something must be wrong if you aren't even yelling at me." Malfoy smirked at Hermione who was now looking out her window, "Now it's not like I care or anything, but what's wrong?"

"My Dad."

"That's it? Your Dad, are you serious? What did he do hit you?" Malfoy laughed at his own joke but when Granger didn't respond he stopped laughing, "You aren't serious are you? Your Dad hits you?"

"It's not that big of deal." Hermione said while still looking out the window.

A look of concern washed over Malfoy's face, "Like hell it's not!"

"My Dad hitting me is the least of my problems right now."

"What did he do?"

"My mum."

"I thought you were supposed to be smart, we're talking about your Dad, Granger."

"He killed her."

"What?" It came out as barely a whisper and Malfoy paled.

"But it's not like you care right? I'm just a mudblood remember, not worth you time. So far below you in every way possible."

Hermione put her headphones back on and turned the volume up tuning Malfoy out. Malfoy realized that she was tuning him out and sat back

1

1

1

1

1

1

Please Review!

AN The song is Skin by Alexz Johnson


	3. She Will Be Loved

Disclaimer… Own nothing, yet again… damn

AN Thanks to all of those that reviewed they are greatly appreciated.

Hermione quickly exited the Hogwarts Express trying to bring no attention to herself. She quickly made her way to the Heads carriage and hopped in, breathing a sigh of relief, as Malfoy had not reached the carriage yet. Although she hated to admit it, it was nice to have someone to tell her problems to. Just at that moment Malfoy stalked into the carriage. With a grim expression on his face he nodded at Hermione and sat across from her.

Hermione found herself looking out yet another window wishing that she was yet again somewhere else, anywhere else, didn't really matter, she just needed to get away. Over the past few months Hermione had realized that life was never perfect, no matter how hard people tried to make it look perfect. Hermione's father had taken her innocence and shattered it, he broke his own daughter, and Hermione knew that she would never be the same, who could after what she had been through? Hermione had not told Malfoy the half of what her father did to her, she only said that he hit him, not all of the other gruesome things her father had done to her. But no doubt Malfoy would find out soon enough, especially if he saw any one of the scars that cluttered her back, legs, stomach and chest. She noticed Malfoy watching her and she gave him a weak attempt at a smile.

Malfoy watched Hermione as she was looking out the window; to him it looked like she was searching for something outside the window that she would never be able to find. Malfoy had felt like that many times before. Growing up his father had beat both him and his mother. Needless to say after a while his father would just beat him. His mother's eyes had once been full of life and deep as the ocean were now dull and lifeless. There was something that Hermione wasn't telling him, he could tell. He set his mind to finding out what had happened to Hermione and whatever Malfoy set his mind to, he got.

Malfoy was still looking at Hermione when she realized that he was staring at her and she game him a weak, broken smile, he returned that smile with one of his own, just as weak, and just as broken.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_in the background_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
_softly_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

The carriage stopped in front of Hogwarts and Hermione exited the carriage quickly followed by Malfoy. Hermione walked into the school and immediately started heading towards the stairs. Malfoy was confused as to why Hermione was heading towards the stairs and ran to catch up with her.

"Granger! Wait up!" Malfoy yelled to Hermione who was quite far a head of him. Eventually she turned around to see very would of breath Malfoy trailing behind her, "You walk" Malfoy stopped to take a breath, "really fast." He looked up to see Hermione laughing at him, "Well I'm glad my pain amuses you."

"Damn right it does." Hermione turned and continued to where McGonigall had said the portrait was, before turning a corner Hermione turned back to see Malfoy still standing in the middle of the hall, "Are you coming or what!" Hermione called back to Malfoy and continued to the West Wing of the castle.

At first Hermione walked right past the painting of the four founders but then walked back to the portrait. All four of them were there and they were all smiling. Godric Gryffindor was joking around with Salizar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were sitting down talking about books. In general the four just looked happy. When the four founders saw Hermione Slytherin was the first to speak up.

"Miss Granger, welcome home." He smiled genuinely and greeted Hermione, she was slightly confused, didn't Slytherin hate muggleborns?

"Sir… I thought… well I don't mean to be rude… but didn't you despise mugglebore witches and wizards." Hermione asked nervously.

"You my dear are special, you just haven't found out yet. Now quickly the password before somebody sees you questioning a painting." Slytherin said while still smiling.

"Harmony." Hermione was still confused as she walked into the Heads common room. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked around the room. The room was expertly decorated in silver and gold with a fireplace on the wall to her right surrounded by midnight blue couches and chairs covered in silver and gold pillows. To her right was a grand kitchen with a fridge and marble counters with an island in the middle of it housing two bar stools. She was staring around the room in awe when she heard a kafuffle outside the portrait.

"Granger let me in! You never told me the password and Gryffindor is giving me the evil eye!" Hermione chuckled to herself as she walked back towards the portrait and opened it for Malfoy.

Malfoy glared at her, "Well?"

"Well what?" Hermione went back to admiring the room surrounding her.

"Are you going to tell me the password or not?" Malfoy was getting frustrated with her and it was then that he noticed the décor of the room. Although he was used to living the high life it was nothing compared to this.

"Harmony." Hermione said simply before walking to a staircase that obviously led to their rooms.

"Harmony?" Malfoy asked as a confused expression covered his face.

"The password." Hermione said as realization dawned on Malfoy's face. She finally reached the top of the stairs and spotted two doors they housed the initials of the owners of the room but there was something wrong. The left door had the initials DM, obviously standing for Draco Malfoy, but the right door had the initials MB. Confusion covered Hermione's face.

Draco realized the mistake and looked at Hermione who looked utterly confused, "Maybe it was just a mistake." He said more of a question than a statement.

"The feast should be over now I'm going to go to Dumbledore's office." Hermione began walking away when she got the eerie feeling that she was being watched again she paled and looked back at Malfoy who was about to go into his room, "Umm Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned to back to see Hermione looking very fragile and scared like a little girl, "Yes Hermione?"

"Could you please come with me? I … it's just." Hermione couldn't tell him that she was afraid of being alone in the halls.

"No need to explain lets go." Malfoy walked over to Hermione who was still looking very scare and picked up her hand in his. This small gesture comforted Hermione a great deal and she smiled inwardly as the two walked down the stairs into the common room and out of the dormitory.

The teens continued to Dumbledore's office on the other side of the school and stopped infront of the statue.

"Umm Draco?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

"I don't know the password." Hermione turned to look at Malfoy with a nervous look on her face.

"Umm, me either." Hermione began laughing at the situation Malfoy soon joined in.

"Can I help you two?" A voice said from behind the two teenagers they turned around to see Dumbledore with a smile on his old wrinkled face and a glimmer in his eye.

"In the Heads dorm." Hermione started.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, you are wondering why the initials on the door are not right, if I'm not mistaken." Dumbledore said practically reading Hermione's mind.

"Umm, yes how did you know?" Hermione was confused for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Ms. Granger there are a few things that I need to discuss with you. Mr. Malfoy maybe it would be best if…" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"No, I want him here, if that's okay with him…" Hermione looked up to Malfoy with a nervous expression on her face and he gave her a reassuring smile, "Yes I want him with me."

"As you wish." Dumbledore said as he walked into his office. The two teens sat down on the chairs in front of his desk while Dumbledore sat in his own chair, "Now as you know Ms. Granger, the four founders of the school were the best of friends. What you didn't know is that Salizar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor's sister Isabelle were involved. Now it was thought that there were no longer any remaining heirs to the Hogwarts founders, until recently when the heir of Salizar Slytherin and Isabelle Gryffindor was found."

"Professor I don't see what this has to do with me."

"I'm getting to that Ms. Granger. Now the heir that was recently found is named Thomas Blanche. He is married to a woman named Lorena Black. Death eaters unfortunately killed the Blanches 16 years ago. Now Ms. Granger up until a few days ago I was unaware that Thomas and Lorena had in fact had a child. Ms. Granger, you are that child."

"What? How can that be possible, my parents names are Laura and Greg Granger." Hermione was in tears at the latest development in her life. Malfoy once again grabbed her hand as and act of comfort.

"Ms. Blanche you were adopted. Your family's mansion, estate, and large fortune, have been left to you. Now Ms. Blanche, with this new development comes many changes, starting with your name."

"My name?"

"Her name?" Malfoy asked, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, your name is not Hermione Ann Granger, it is in fact Mya Lorena Blanche."

"Wow umm okay."

"Now Ms. Blanche, you are the only remaining heir of Salizar Slytherin, you are more his heir than Voldemort himself." Malfoy flinched at the Dark Lord's name, "But remember, with your new found status comes many dangers, keep your friends close Ms. Blanche, and your loved ones," Dumbledore looked over to Malfoy, "closer. Now off to bed with you two, even though there are no classes tomorrow you must get your sleep."

The two teens left the office and began walking back towards the Heads Dorms. They were once again holding hands as they walked to the other side of the enormous castle.

"So… Mya, it's a nice name, it suits you." Malfoy said smiling at Hermione, well Mya now.

"Umm thanks." The two continued walking in a comfortable silence.

"You do realize, you're more pureblooded than me right?"

Hermione stopped, "Does that mean I'm going to become stuck up and totally egotistical?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"I resent that."

"Well it's true isn't it?" Hermione said while smiling.

"Maybe it is, but I've been nice to you haven't I?"

"Yeah, you have, except for the past 6 years but I think we both changed, don't you?" Malfoy nodded and the two continued walking.

"Stuck up and egotistical!" Malfoy cried, it now dawning on him what Hermione had said.

Hermione just laughed.

1

1

1

1

1

AN you know the drill. I beg for reviews and you are nice and give me reviews. The song is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. And no offence to anybody out there who likes Maroon 5 but, they just don't… strike my fancy but the lyrics fit with what was going on in the story. R&R love Lynn.


	4. Nothing Else Matters

Disclaimer: Ya da ya da ya da, own nothing, ya da ya da ya da

AN Thanks for all of the reviews last chapter. I didn't really like last chapter anyways.

Chapter 4: And Nothing Else Matters

As soon as Hermione and Draco entered the Heads Dorm, Hermione ran straight up the stairs and into her room. A lot had happened in the past 24 hours and Hermione needed some time to digest it all. Her new room was painted in a dark royal blue and everything else was black. She quickly stepped to the chest of drawers and opened it to see that all of her clothes had been put away and she grabbed a black spaghetti strapped tank top and a pair of blue pajama bottoms. After changing she quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen area. With her back to the fireplace Hermione began preparing what looked to be a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Hermione was about to turn around when she heard a sharp intake of breathe behind her, Draco had seen her back and along with it, her scars. She leaned against the counter with her head hung low and her long hair covering her face but still some of her hair covered her back, covering last night's wounds. She decided that she would let him talk first.

"He didn't just hit you…" Draco stated with a dazed voice.

"I'm fine." Hermione said with her back to Draco.

"Like hell you are."

"I'm fine." Hermione shook her head and her hair moved to the side giving Draco full view of where the belt had cut into her skin last night.

"Oh god please tell me those are not from what I think they're from!" Draco was flabbergasted (AN he he he I've always wanted to say that), from the looks of it her father had whipped her with his belt, he could clearly make out where the belt buckle had made contact with her skin.

"Draco! Shut up! I'm fine." Hermione said turning to Draco.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Draco said as his silver eyes turned dark and a look of anger swept over his face. His hands were now in fists and his knuckles white.

"Leave it alone!" Hermione screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks, she ran past Draco and out of the heads dormitory. Hermione continued running down the hallways turning every so often, once in a while she would pass a ghost but she would just keep running. She finally reached the front doors and she pushed them open and ran out into the night. It had begun raining, everything was black, and wet. The water soon soaked through Hermione's clothes and her hair was drenched but no matter what she continued running, that is until she reached the lake. She ran onto the dock and when she reached the end of it she simply dove into the lake.

Hermione looked all around her aquatic surroundings. Even though it was pitch black above the surface of the lake, underneath the surface was a different story. A warm green glow surrounded the water and everything was visible. Off in the distance Hermione could see merpeople singing and dancing to the music of their own voices. She had always loved swimming but this was a totally different world.

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
But I know

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters

Hermione quickly swam to the surface as her air supply ran out. Her head broke the surface and she looked around at her settings. It was surprising how much the land could change after the sun went down. She quickly swam to the shore of the lake and walked out of it. A dazed Hermione began walking back to the castle, dripping wet from both the rain and her little swim in the lake.

Hermione continued towards the castle when she heard a snap behind her. She quickly whipped her head around to find no one behind her.

"Who's there?" Hermione nervously asked the darkness. After waiting for a few seconds Hermione slowly turned back to face forwards, glancing back once more Hermione faced forward only to see two white eyes.

"Hello sweetie." The voice of a monster rang in the night.

Hermione screamed as something hit her upside the head. Darkness.

1

1

1

1

1

AN I'm so so so so so sorry that it took so long! I've had exams and all this other stuff and my boyfriend was complaining that we never spent any time together and then yeah. So I am sorry to all the readers. Okay here's the drill I sit here beg for reviews and you all take pity on me and give me reviews. Say it with me now, give Lynn reviews. Good! The song was Nothing Else Matters by Metallica.


	5. Once Upon a December

A/N: I'm so so sorry it took so long to update but well… it's a long story… Thanks to all of you that reviewed, it really makes my day to see that someone likes my writing.

Flashes. That's all she could see. Flashes of a constant nightmare going on in her head. She saw flashes of him, of what he did to her. Flashes of scars that ran much deeper than just her skin. Scars that ran to her soul. But it always came back to one image. A single image that could not and would not be-rid itself from her mind. Those eyes, monster's eyes. Then darkness. That's how it always ended… The darkness would last a while then more memories would flash through her mind each reminding her of a scar, a wound, a tear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she awoke to bright lights surrounding her. Slowly her eyes came into focus as she looked around the room surrounding her. She saw that she was lying in a plain bed surrounded by curtains and about that stonewalls. Surrounding her were numerous bouquets of flowers in every size and colour. Beside her sitting in the chair and holding her hand as he slept was a blonde boy.

Hermione stared at the face of the boy; she couldn't quite place a name to his face. She could tell that she knew him but her memory was fuzzy but she pulled a blank when it came to his name. Hermione saw the a look of sadness on the boy's face and from the way he was holding her hand Hermione could tell that he cared about her a great deal and from the sparks shooting inside her she could also tell that she cared a great deal about this boy too.

While trying to sit up in the bed Hermione shifted her hand waking the boy. He blinked as he woke up and looked around the room finally focusing on Hermione.

"Mya! You're awake, what, when?" A wide smile spread across his face and all signs of the sadness the previously occupied his face was gone.

"I don't mean to be rude but… who are you?" A look of confusion settled across Hermione's mind, "Wait never mind that… who am I"

The smile that occupied the boys face faded, "You mean, you don't remember… anything?"

"I only remember what I saw in the dreams… there were eyes, horrible eyes, monster's eyes." Tears began to swell in her eyes but Hermione had no idea why, she felt alone, she felt scared, and she felt lost.

"Mya I think I better go get a nurse…" The boy said as he began to back out of the cubicle.

"Is that my name? Mya" Hermione asked with confusion written on her face.

"Yah, it is… Mya, Mya Blanche."

"Are we dating?" Mya asked with a new sense of curiosity.

"No." The boy said sadly…

"Why not?" Mya blurted before thinking.

"To many memories." Boy said simply and quietly before leaving the cubicle completely.

_Flashback:_

_There's a little girl lying in her bed and her mother comes into her room._

"_Goodnight Hermione." The woman crosses the room and kisses her daughter on the forehead, "I love you Hermione." _

"_I love you to Mommy." The girl smiles and snuggles deeper into her blankets. The mother turns to leave, "But Mommy…"_

"_What dear." The woman turns to face her daughter with a smile on her face._

"_Aren't you going to sing me a goodnight song?" The woman smiles softly at her daughter._

"_Alright." She walks over to the bed and sits on it. She opens a music box that is sitting on the nightstand and it begins to place music. The woman opens her mouth to start singing._

_End Flashback_

Unknown by Hermione but she began to sing the song that was playing in the music box. Softly the words poured out from her.

Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December

Opening her eyes Hermione looked around the cubicle to see three people staring at her. The boy she had met before, an older woman, and an elderly man. She looked at the elderly man to see him smiling at her softly.

"Bravo Miss Blanche, but I must ask if you don't remember your name, how do you remember that song?"

"I… I don't know… I saw a woman and her daughter and the daughter asked the mother to sing her a song and then the mother opened a music box and then the words just sort of flowed out of me." Hermione hung her head in shame at not being able to remember.

"Do you remember anything else Miss Blanche?"

"No, nothing… wait no that's not entirely true… I saw eyes, horrible eyes. Eyes of a monster and when I saw them I got this complete feeling of dread and anger and fear." Tears once again began to swell up in Hermione's eyes as she shared her feelings about those eyes…

The elderly man and the woman exchanged a grave look and then their attention returned to Hermione… All the while the boy's expression was one of worry. Worry for the woman he loved not that she knew he loved her and he highly doubted that she loved him.

"Miss Blanche…" The elderly man began, "To help your memory; my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am headmaster hear at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a school in which you attend I must say you are one of the smartest here. Beside me is the school nurse. The boy beside her, you have already met, is Draco Malfoy."

At hearing the boy's name a million emotions ran through Hermione's body; anger, sadness, embarrassment, joy, hatred, but above all she felt a strong feeling of love. She looked at the boy to see him hanging his head, "Draco, were we friends?"

It seemed like such an innocent question but how could one answer that, they hadn't really been friends, they had been enemies, "No, but before… before…" Draco's voice cracked, "We, we got closer…"

"Oh..." A look of sadness appeared on Hermione's face, how did she love him if they weren't even friends? She was sure that she loved him wasn't she… When she heard his name a feeling of peace entered her… like that's where she belonged. She turned her attention back to Dumbledore, "What happened? Why am I like this? I had a life didn't I, I had a family and friends, I had all that didn't I? I was loved right?" Her voice came out as a single plead. A plead for them to tell her that she was all right, that everything would be fine. Tears choked her words until at the end they were barely a whisper.

"Yes Ms. Blanche, you were loved, by many." As Dumbledore said this he looked at Draco to see a single tear fall down his cheek, "Ms. Blanche… on your first night at the castle, you were attacked. Draco found you in the woods nine days later. You were beaten and… raped and barely alive. He brought you to us and you have been here since."

Hermione looked to Draco as if willing it not to be true. She saw the tear on his cheek and new that all of what Dumbledore said had really happened, "When did it happen…" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"September first."

Tears were now running down Hermione's face as she looked at Draco and willed him to look at her. Finally he raised his blonde head and for the first time looked directly into her eyes. In barely a whisper Hermione asked the one question she needed to know, "What is the date now…"

Emotion clogged Draco's throat as he talked, "December 24th, Christmas Eve."


	6. Beauty

AN: Sorry it's been so long but I just couldn't figure out how to continue this one.

Draco's words repeated in her head: December 24th, Christmas Eve. Hermione stared into her lap, it couldn't have been that long, it wasn't possible. Lost to the world for four months because of a monster. Monsters weren't supposed to be real, they only existed in fairy tales and even then the good trumped evil and the day would be saved. But no one had saved her. Well no, that's not quite true, Draco had brought her back to the castle most likely saving her life. But no one had saved her soul. She looked up at the boy with the single tear still lying on his pale cheek. He was beautiful.

"Who was it?" Hermione asked barely above a whisper.

"Dan Granger." Dumbledore answered in a sad tone, as if he almost regretted it.

"Who's that? Why does the name sound familiar?"

"He was your adoptive father." Dumbledore answered in an even sadder tone, if that was even possible.

Tears began to cascade down Hermione's smooth cheeks. How could a man do that to his own child? The pride and joy of his life, how evil must you be to do that? "Very", Hermione said, thinking aloud.

For the first time the blonde boy looked up, "It's inhuman, to be human you can't be that evil." Draco said with an understanding look in his eyes, as if he knew what she was thinking.

Dumbledore noticed the connection between the two teens and took that as his cue to leave, "Poppy, perhaps we should leave the two?" With that the two adults left the cubicle leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

The two sat in silence, Hermione staring into her lap and Draco staring lovingly at Hermione. It was as if the two didn't need to talk, everything they needed to say could be said by their actions.

Hermione looked up from her lap into Draco's eyes. With tears running down her face she said in a quiet and unstable voice, "Draco… I'm not sure that I want to remember…"

"I don't want you to remember either… But you'll have to." Draco said with a pained expression crossing his face.

"Why don't you want me to remember?" A look of confusion appearing on Hermione's features.

"Before, we weren't friends, we were practically enemies. I said and did a lot of stuff to you when we were younger, and I can't help but regret it all." Draco's features filled with regret and worry, "If you knew all the stuff that I did to you, you'd never speak to me again."

"Oh… well we all say stuff we regret right, besides it probably wasn't your thoughts any ways, probably someone's influence…" Hermione replied understanding him completely.

"That's not it though. If you knew all of what had happened to you when he was abusing you, even I don't know that I just know that it happened, I don't want you to have to go through the pain of those memories, you don't deserve that. You don't deserve any of this. You did nothing."

"I…"

_Flashback_

_Hermione was standing between two boys that looked to be around 11 or 12. One was dressed in scarlet robes and holding what appeared to be a broom and the other was wearing a red jumper. The three were surrounded by a group of teens, half wearing scarlet robes the same as the boy standing next to Hermione, and the other half wearing dark green robes. There was another boy around 11 or 12 standing in front of her with blonde hair, he was a younger version of Draco, the same one sitting next to her._

"_You're nothing but a filthy mudblood!" The blonde boy yelled at Hermione._

End Flashback "Draco…" Hermione started with a confused look etched in her features 

"Yah Mya?" Draco replied.

"What's a mudblood?" Hermione asked innocently.

Draco's face visibly paled.

So you've come to this bridge  
In an unfamiliar land  
You know it's a bridge you are going to walk on  
And the only thing you know is  
Everything you know  
Will do you no good from here on

And the day that you spin  
From your little cocoon  
Well, you can't be prepared  
For the beauty you'll find there  
And you will find beauty  
In the toughest of places  
And I will be thinking of you out there

So pick up your bags  
Look around at your friends  
And you know none of them  
Would ever have enough strength  
To cross the bridge and lose control  
I never felt this bold  
Never felt this good

And the day that you spin  
From your little cocoon  
Well, you can't be prepared  
For the beauty you'll find there  
And you will find beauty  
In the toughest of places  
And I will be thinking of you

Stay true to your nomad skies  
Keep your eyes out for coyote  
A thousand secrets are lost  
In the archival dust  
So lay your ears upon the tracks

One day you will come back  
With wrinkled hands and grey hair  
And there you will stand on the spot  
And you'll marvel how the place is still the same  
Though you are somebody else now  
Fly on butterfly

And the day that you spin  
From your little cocoon  
Well, you can't be prepared  
For the beauty you'll find there  
And you will find beauty  
In the toughest of places  
And I will be thinking of you out there

1

1

1

1

AN This is the part where I beg for reviews and you pity me and give them to me


	7. Survive

AN Sorry it took so long haha but happy summer to everybody!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Umm Mya the thing about the wizarding world is, that often times… well a lot of the time people rank each other by heritage. You've got your Pureblood wizards, those are the wizards that have had families of wizards for centuries. Then you've got Halfblooded; they're the ones that have parents that are usually one a pureblood and the other a muggle. Then there are those people that come from non-wizarding families; you were one of them, up until recently when we found out you were adopted. Now a really horrible name for a witch or wizard coming from a muggle family is a Mudblood… It means dirty blood…" Now that he had to explain it to her, Draco felt even worse about how he had treated her.

"Oh… so what am I then?" Mya asked confused at this new information.

"You're a pureblood Mya, through and through, in fact you're about as pureblood as they come… you're even related to one of the founders, that in its own is incredible."

A comfortable silence fell between the two as Mya took in this new information. After a few minutes of silence Mya spoke, "I don't want to remember." She said simply.

"What?" Draco was confused, how could she not want to remember her childhood, her family, her life, who she was.

"It doesn't matter who I was, it matters who I am." She said simply as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mya, who we were determines who we are…" Draco stated just as simply.

"Draco, I know enough to know that I don't want to remember that, I don't want to be that person, I want to be better then that person, I want to be me. I don't know but I have a feeling I never got a chance to be me back then, and I want that to change."

"But… what about your friends?" A nagging feeling left Draco to think that she would go back to Harry and Ron.

Mya still sitting on the hospital bed turned and looked at Draco, "I'm looking at him."

Draco smiled at this, "Well we'll have to figure some things out then. We're in our 7th year, which means that we're done school after this, which means we have to choose a career. Do you have any idea what you want to do?"

Mya contemplated for a moment, "I think I want to… I want to write. Write stories or articles, maybe for a newspaper."

Draco smiled again, "I knew it would have something to do with books." He laughed.

She smiled at his laugh, it wasn't rough but smooth and it sounded as if he didn't laugh much, " What do you want to do Drake?"

He smiled at the nickname, "I want to be a potions master, perhaps open a store. I guess like a magical chemist (AN in England that pharmacists are called chemists)."

She laughed, "You'd be good at that."

Draco smirked, "Yeah, I know." But the smirk soon turned into a smile; "Hey do you think they'll release you from here soon?"

"I hope so." Hermione said, "I've always hated hospitals."

Draco got up from his chair; "Well I'll go ask Madam Pomfrey, see if I can woo her into letting you free."

Hermione laughed once again, "You make it seem like I'm in prison."

"Well I'm betting the food tastes about the same in both places." Draco smirked and left to go find Madame Pomfrey.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Draco was going to go to Madame Pomfrey's office but at last minute turned and began walking down a long corridor. He continued walking until he came to a statue. A single word uttered from his lips and the statue moved displaying a staircase. He walked up the stairs until he came to a single door. Knocking once before entering he walked into an office decorated with thousands of books, pictures, and gadgets.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore looked up from the pile of paper sitting in front of him as he sat at his desk.

"She doesn't want to remember." He stated simply as he sat in the lush red chair in front of the desk.

"Understandable, what she's been told is not part of a life anyone would like to remember." Dumbledore explained with a knowing look in his eye.

"She's everything Professor." A simple sentence and what Draco had been feeling, thinking over the past months rushed out.

Dumbledore smiled, "Mr. Malfoy, we cannot help who we love, if we could perhaps we would choose not to love at all. I know you that you want what is best for her. But perhaps the best for her would be to choose the path she wants. If she does not want to be the person she was, that is her choice, but it is not necessarily permanent, she may choose at a later time that she wants to be who Hermione Granger was, not just Mya Blanche. But I think the best thing for her at this moment would be if you took her back to the Heads Dormitory and let her adapt to her new life."

Understanding coursed through Draco and he nodded, "Thank you Professor, I'll be back later." He turned to leave but turned back remembering something, "Professor, do you think you could get the elves to send up some of the Yule feast to our dorm, I've a feeling Mya won't want to attend the feast."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded and Draco turned, as he got to the door Dumbledore uttered four simple words that would change Draco's life forever, "She loves you too."

Draco stopped for a few seconds, then turned the door handle and opened the door, perhaps also opening a new door in his life.

Somewhere between happy, and total fucking wreck  
Feet sometimes on solid ground, sometimes at the edge  
To spend your waking moments, simply killing time  
Is to give up on your hopes and dreams, to give up on your...

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

An obvious disinterest, a barely managed smile  
A deep nod in agreement, a status quo exile  
I shirk my obligations, I miss all your deadlines  
I excel at quitting early, and fucking up my life

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so fucking great  
All smiles and sunshine, a perfect world on a perfect day  
Everything always works out, I have never felt so great

(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this)  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Life isn't like this  
(Life isn't like this) Are we verging on an answer,  
or fucking up our...

Life for you, (who we are) has been less than kind  
So take a number, (who we are) stand in line  
We've all been sorry, (who we are) we've all been hurt  
But how we survive, (who we are) is what makes us who we are

(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
Makes us who we are  
(Who we are)  
It's what makes us who we are  
(Who we are)

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

AN- Well I hope you liked it, I'm sorry it took so long, but better late then never. As you might have guessed I'm somewhat wrapping the story up. There will be one more chapter and you guessed it, of course there will be a sequel. But I'll need some ideas as to what to put in said sequel so feel free to email me some ideas.

Sincerely,

The ever popular Mpingani


End file.
